This invention relates generally to a folding support and especially to folding supports constructed from arrays of interdigitated elongated members. While a variety of support constructions are known in the art, such constructions when made foldable have required the use of rigid hinges to provide the folding action. The requirement for such hinges has generally limited the variety of embodiments and features which may be constructed. The instant invention is directed to overcoming these limitations.